original_charactersocs_for_all_fandomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Springytrap1993: Person behind the OC
This page is about the person behind the user Springytrap1993 ''' About BreAnnah has had a rough life, having many deaths in her lifetime. Pets and family members. On the bright side, she loves animals, music, roleplaying, hanging out with her friends and drawing. She is a major fan of Five Nights at Freddy's and Springtrap and Deliah by Grawolfquinn. Her favorite Animatronic is Springtrap, Ennard and Plushtrap. Only one user knows her real face, Endershifte, he knows what BreAnnah looks like. She also is a fan of Steven Universe, How To Train Your Dragon, Marvel, Horror, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, H2O Delirious, Vanossgamming, IAMWILDCAT and more Youtubers. She just got back into the fandom Miraculous Ladybug. Her and a couple of friends have a group called: Sander Sides. Here are the members; BreAnnah Cook = Patton Sanders Thomas B = Logan Sanders Ashlee W. = Virgil Sanders Meadow M.M. = Roman Sanders. The reason why BreAnnah is Patton or Morality is because of her "Bubbly" personality. Personality Some people describe BreAnnah as a crazy person, random or creepy. But she is just having fun. BreAnnah is a child at heart and gets along better kids younger than her. Her bubbly personality earns her the nickname of Patton Sanders. Her obsession with Springtrap earns her the nickname of Trap and Lover of a Child Murderer. She has a couple friends in reality, her age, but online, she has like a million, mostly on Wattpad and Animo, witch she can't get on because her phone is smashed to the point where it DOES NOT WORK AT ALL... Friends '''Endershifte: She hasn't met Endershifte in person, but she really likes him, being fun to roleplay with and talk to. BreAnnah really wants to meet Endershifte. Glavenus117 She knows Glavenus117 pretty well, consecrating he goes to her school and is a friend. And Glavenus has a crush on her, she knows because it's THAT OBVIOUS! Other friend: Her other friend she knows well, the friend is a female and acts like BreAnnah's mother, since she doesn't have one anymore. Weasel Boi: She calls this friend a weasel because of how.. stupid... he is. But Weasel is like a brother to her. Gallery of what she likes Cute Springtrap.jpg|Her so called "Husboo" XD Deb716ba06b026cd845438463223afac.jpg T.N.G Springtrap(1).jpg Purple Guy.png Adorable Springtrap.png Grawolfquinn's Springtrap and Deliah's Christmas.jpg All the charactors.jpg|FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S!!!!! (1-SL) (Ennard)MY EXITIC BUTTERS!!!.jpg|Art by Blustreakgirl Goofy_Mark_and_Jack_Gif__.gif|Jack(Being pulled), Mark(pulling jack), Bob and Wadeto left Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III with Toothless the Nightfury.jpg b619a5007bd668f1cdc436df98b099df.jpg|Jack and his egos ryz8qnk36g341.png|Her fav SU meme 5ab4f7fb34a70_thumb900.jpg|her spirit animal, a husky 73ed552887ef3c963dc1534e262638ba.jpg|Wolf -w- 51969816_1640235769412416_6278900476192092525_n.jpg|Her and Endershifte's LORD AND SAVIOR!!! Mizuki-T-A Springtrap(18).jpg|BreAnnah has lots of Springtrap pictures XD T.N.G Springtrap(11).png|She loves and wants his mug: I'll kill you 71011732_137553420843788_2106616798204062180_n.jpg|She doesn't know why she has this one XD maxresdefault (3).jpg|Art by Tony Crynight T.N.G Springtrap(42).png|She loves T.N.G Springtrap's laugh. tumblr_om0r0tNUjG1vrxsk7o1_1280.png|One of her fav style of Springtrap art C50fMg-XEAA725J.jpg tumblr_inline_oocw3u6Kr41rvvcwp_540.png More WILL be added Her OC Gallery 978db8871777215a27cf1e9b159dc3df - Edited.jpg|Jasmine Evergreen IMG 20200208 181651.jpg|Springytrap(New design) IMG 20200208 143313.jpg|Springytrap(Old Design) Da071aj-bf8fac64-a1e5-4d80-8bfa-f831af9fcf84.png|Corrupted Tiger Eye 5c3f2901841fdbffdfd62797893d155196febd61v2 hq.jpg|Tiger Eye Tumblr mm5zi39qrJ1s88h49o4 500.jpg|Jane Frost(headshot) F638d0e44823cb986c0f01e3e60ce5ff.jpg|Jane Frost 978db8871777215a27cf1e9b159dc3df - Edited (1).jpg|Jane Frost(After resurrected and 300 years later) 978db8871777215a27cf1e9b159dc3df.jpg|Jasmine(When alive), Jane Frost(resurrected), Jane Frost(300 Years later) 422cfab0d2ab9c8b379802292a4c5072.jpg|Marin Dupain-Chang and Anna Anderson Tumblr 830f76c2fbac76d2341a05b1f5d282fd eb3883ed 640.jpg|Kitten Blanc and Lordbeetle 93f4a0a831805a904e5eb70bdc06c737.jpg|Kitten Noir Da8eolz-a3e80b63-f063-4c77-8daf-e29fa6ace29f.png|Lordbeetle IMG 20200126 172820.jpg|Shade and Springytrap IMG 20200203 210641.jpg|Grawolfquinn style Springytrap Rosie Rosilne Rosa III (the I and II movie XP).jpg|Rosie Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:People Behind